The Fear in Us
by Odd-0ne
Summary: There's a girl who lost both parents too the outbreak and only has an uncle left in her life. She prefers to go somewhere else away from her creepy,wired,uncle but will her uncle let her even set foot out of camp and make her do "Women Work" all day or will she escape with the Duo who killed dozens. (First 3 chapter start off during 6 years before the last of us game play)


**Hey guys Odd-0ne here and yes the first chapter was crappy so I re-wrote it just because of most reviews I got were how it was shitty any way thanks for the reviews and feedback and the next chapter would be up tomorrow or this week if I can remember and inspired to do it thanks for reading my first story.**

**I don't own The Last Of us; if I did I will not be writing this.**

I stood behind a tree trying to get a good view on the deer that was eating a small patch of grass. My father nodded at me to tell me that he was going to take a shot. I watched as my dad took out a dark green compound bow along with a wooden arrow from his backpack. He pulled back on the string and started to aim for the deer's chest. SWOOSH. The arrow flew out from the arrow and missed. The deer was startled and ran deeper into the forest.

"Fuck I missed, and by a hair too." My dad told himself as he came out from his hiding spot behind a tree. Seeing him stop hiding made me come out from behind the tree I was hiding behind. "Daddy, can I try please?" I asked my dad with puppy dog eyes. He looked at me like I was a crazy dog with rabbis, then he smiled "Sure why not but, don't tell your mother ok?" he asked me as he gave me his bow with an arrow. He knew the answer when I continued further into the woods.

As we looked for the same deer that ran this direction when dad missed we found something bigger. We found a moose drinking for a small creek. My dad poked me and motioned that he gives the bow back to him so he can get the moose and stop us from getting charge at just in case I shoot at it and anger it. I shook my head no and started to aim for the chest and hoping I can strike the heart for a one shot killed. My dad was about to snatch the bow out of my hands when SWOOSH. The arrow flew at high speeds passing tree after tree until it struck the moose in the chest. The moose loss balanced and hit its head on a rock right next it.

My dad's mouth drop to the floor and his eye looked like it was going to pop out of the socket. I smiled at him seeing how amazed he was and I felt proud of myself. "Kim… did you just get a one hit kill…o-o-on a moose?" my dad asked me as he stared into my grayish eyes and I stared right back into his hazel ones. "Um I think so why? Did I anger you" I said with a little cockiness in my voice.

"Kim! Chris! Did you catch dinner yet, it's almost sundown and I want to get started cooking!" my mother yelled towards us as if she was being mold by a bear. "Well Kimberly actually caught us dinner tonight and a big one too, it might be big enough to last us for month's maybe!" My Mother came from the old white house that looked like it was about to fall and become ruins. She saw me with the bow and her eyes went wide when she saw the moose dead by a creek nearby.

"Oh my lord! Why are you letting her kill animals Chris? She's too young for that! She could have gotten killed! She can be traumatized! Oh my god baby are you okay? Do you need anything?" she started to look for any scratches like if I had gotten in a fight with a bandit or charged at by an infected.

"I'm fine mommy. Aren't you proud of me for getting dinner mommy I can help now and stop being a burden to you guys?" She looked at me and said "I'm proud honey but I prefer you help in other ways and not kill anything unless you have too". Then she said "Chris why did you let her do that she's too young for that!" My dad gets this look in his eye as if he was disappointed and says "There's no time for that."

He walks inside the old house and comes back with a rusted wagon that we found in the basement of the house. He walks towards the moose and tries to put it in the wagon which he was failing at with a sigh my mother helps him load up the wagon. Felling suddenly sleepy I went inside the house and put the bow on the counter in the kitchen, and I went upstairs and went in a room with blue wallpaper and brown oval sized balls called a foot ball which my father told me when I asked. I took off my brown sweater and took off the jeans I wore and prepared to sleep in a tank top and some boxers that I found up here and they were cleaner than my mother thought who assumed that they smelled like farts and boys. I laughed remembering that day when we found the house.

I looked out the window and saw my parents pulling the wagon to the house with all there will power. I decided to take a quick nap before dinner I laid down on the old busted mattress and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…..2 hours later…...

I woke up to a loud bang that came downstairs scaring me like how anybody will be if a clicker was nearby. I got up in sleepy state and put my clothes on just in case we had to leave. I open the door and walked toward the stairs slowly and quietly.

"Honey stay back don't get closer or ill shoot! Please don't make me do this." I was confused on why he was telling mom this until I heard him say" No stay back stay ba- Ow she bit me!" BANG BANG!

Now fully awoke I run downstairs to see a horrible site. My mom had blood red eyes and blood all over her mouth, her face looked like a screaming banshee, and she laid there with her lilac dress and white scarf. My dad was clutching his hand as if it was rammed over by a military truck. I swallowed the lump in my through and pushed my fears asides and try to put on a brave face and said "Daddy w-w-what happened" my dad looked at me with a look of sadness and fear in his eyes and got up from the corner he was cornering in. He didn't answer my question and just walked further into the kitchen and came out we a military colored backpack and gave it to me then said "It has a couple of dried foods and canned foods, a water bottle that reusable, some clothes for the upcoming winter in 6 months, It also had some book in there on stealth and bow tactics as well, and it has a couple of bullets for a revolver." He took out a revolver and motioned me to get closer and said "Now here when you want to reload just open the cylinder like this reload and close back up like that okay?" My dad spoke to me like it was easy as 123.

"Daddy, why are you giving me all this stuff?" I asked him with curiosity. He ignored my question and put a black leather combat knife in my belt buckle for easy draw. He went toward my mother's dead corpse and took her scarf off of her and wrapped it around me like he was dressing me up for a day in the snow. He took off his golden bracelet he had on his right wrist which I barely notice since his arms are always covered by his long brown zip up jacket. He put the bracelet on my left arm and I looked at it and it read "Christopher + Cammy=Kimberly Kada Our hope and joy." I stared at the bracelet and started getting teary eyed.

"Now Honey bear I want you to do something for me and your mom Ok?" He said getting a tear in his eye which caused me to drop my tough girl face and start crying softly. "Now in Colorado in a place called whitefish lake is where your uncle David Lives with others who are survivors. He would take care of you just show him your moms sweater and he should remember his sister favorite scarf, and if he still doesn't believes you then show him the bracelet and he should have no doubt about who your parents are and be careful around him he's a suspicious character." He said as he dropped to his knees and started to groan in pain "Now go before you end up like your mother he growled at me."

"No! I'm not leaving your side daddy please don't make me go out by myself!" I shouted at him with fear of being alone.

"You don't have a fucking choice Kimberly I already shot my love of my life and I will be dammed if I have to kill my pride and joy!" He screamed at me "The moose we got must have been infected by spores or something." He said as he slid over his dark green compound bow he stole off a military guard. I grabbed it and attached it to a holster that was on the backpack. I wiped my tears and approached my father cautiously just in case he turned to one of those things. I wanted to hug him one more time but he shoved me away and shouted "Go Now I can feel this madness run up to my brain! Go and never forget we love you."

Thus were his last words before he grabbed a 9mm and shot himself in the head spraying blood on the crusted walls and creaky floor boards. I went to my father's cold body and took his brown jacket off his body and zipped it up on me. I then open the front door and closed it gently. I looked at the horizon and watch the final min of the sunset and start my journey to Uncle David's.

…**..**

**THANKS FOR READING (AGAIN)**


End file.
